


Dear Future Child

by Flashofhope



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Gen, Grandfatherly feels, Lupin the First - Freeform, Lupin the third - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flashofhope/pseuds/Flashofhope
Summary: A page from Lupin the First's long lost diary, that would spoil the solutions to the trials to Lupin, but is here for our reading satisfaction.
Relationships: Lupin I & Lupin III
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Dear Future Child

It is after great risk taken that I transcribe today's events on paper. Since without recording my thoughts on the matter, I fear that my ego will swallow up my own deficient sense of prudence.

Today I, Arsene Lupin have accomplished the inconceivable by overcoming the trials placed forth by the Akkadian Empire, with the help of my trusted accomplice Professor Bresson. The only man capable of doing justice to recording the instructions to the obstacles we cleared, in such meticulous detail.

The queer puzzles presented to us were relatively simple to solve, using our combined knowledge of Mesoptamian history and my keen 'eye' for details.

I floated like a montgolfière, we crossed the abyss of the great unknown and I defied my own mortality.

But as the searing light was about to atomize my body to ashes, it occurred to me in that moment, that in the event of my passing, I would have nobody to bequeath the precious key to imminent chaos.

I would be lying if I didn't admit surviving a chamber of death didn't fill my being with a most euphoric thrill. But for the sake of my future descendants, I must now make it my priority to 'live to fight another day' and avoid the riskiest of endeavours if I can help it.

I hope you never have to repeat the trials of the Eclipse, Future Child. But should the worst come to pass, you may very well have to. But if you are anything like your old man—courageous, resourceful and the slightest bit foolhardy, then I know that you are up to the task. You could almost say, you were born to do this.

But just as I possessed my own North Star guiding me through the perilous night, through my own friendship with the professor. You too must find your compass, who will help you weather out the storm.

When you are older, you will inherit one half of the key to the puzzle that is Bresson's Diary. You may even come into possession of this very diary, but until that day comes…

Yours Sincerely,

Lupin the First.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed more Grandfather/Grandson connections from the movie, so I wrote this little ficlet.
> 
> Check out my fan art, if you want a bit more: https://www.deviantart.com/theneopetmaster/art/Was-it-hard-for-you-grandfather-867271990


End file.
